Delivering Letters
by Twilit Lady of Majesty
Summary: Pelipper takes a small adventure about the land of Pokemon delivering letters. Takes place in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world.


Quickly snatching the letters to be delivered off of the counter, Pelipper smiled. He stuffed the mail under his wing, and gave a polite nod to the other Pelipper around. He shuffled his feet, and then took off through the ceiling, narrowly dodging another, newer, Pelipper.

He releases a joyful sigh as he emerged into the bright, mid-afternoon sky. Clouds are sprinkled here and there, casting light shadows over the town below. The surrounding forest is full, trees densely covering the supposedly lush ground beneath them.

The wind flows through his wings, causing a pleasure-filled smile to crawl onto his face. The air is chilly, but not to the point of shivering, just cold enough to draw the attention of the Pokemon.

The Pelipper glances down at the first letter he's carrying, curious as to his first destination. Tadpole Pond is hastily scratched over the light-almond colored envelope. He nods, and tucks the letter back beneath his wing.

The Pelipper shifts his course, tilting himself slightly to turn left. The trees begin to thin out, but not all the way, signaling Pelipper to get closer to the ground in order to see Tadpole Pond.

He scans the area, his eyes lingering on each place for just a moment until he spots his destination.

Pelipper dives down, the chilly air blowing through him. He comes to a quick stop above the water, smiling.

Lily pads float atop the water, some covering much of the surface, others hardly visible. Tree stumps create a path for the residents to walk through the water. The water itself is pristine, glimmering in the afternoon sunlight, showing off it's wonderful beauty.

Pelipper drifts his way over to land, scanning the area for a mailbox. His eyes meet the box, and approaches it, letter in hand. He slides the letter through the slot, and after a final look at the pond, he takes off, returning to the sky.

He flys towards the middle of the land, hoping his next destination will be there. He retrieves a letter from inside his feathers, and examines the words scribbled on top. Mt. Moonview is the next location he must deliver mail to.

Pelipper shifts himself towards the mountains, unsure which peak owns which name. In spite of his confusion, he chose to fly to a small clearing near the top of a mountain.

The air grows colder the more he ascends, occasionally sending a shiver down his spine. The sky remains as bright as before, clouds completely gone, which baffles him. Usually it only gets this cold at night.

Pelipper comes to a slow stop, flapping his wings in the opposite direction in order to slow down. He gracefully lands on the ground, standing triumphantly before his destination.

The grass here is lush, vividly colored, almost a light shade of teal. Evergreen trees stand tall on the mountain, providing shade for the residents. A small formation of rocks, presumably an old shrine of sorts, sits at the top, slowly crumbling away into dust. Despite how beautiful it is now, its stunning appearance must be elevated when the moon is out and full.

Pelipper waddles uneasily to the mailbox, quickly ready to escape back to the air. After giving the letter to the mailbox, he stares one last stare of desire at the mountain side, and turns away, flying back to the middle of the land.

He pulls the next letter out, and smiles. Flyaway Forest is the place he's set to go next. He continues flying in his current direction, positive that he'll reach it flying this way.

The forest beneath him begins to have more and more tree stumps, their size growing, leading up to the biggest one, Flyaway Forest.

Pelipper excitedly flys towards it, happy that he'll finally get to visit his favorite location. He slows down just before he touches the large stump, roughly colliding with the ground. Small amounts of dust are kicked up by him as he approaches the mailbox. He stuffs the letter in, and then turns to the area before him.

Its simple wooden surface gives off a radiant orange color. A smaller portion of the stump sits in the middle. Its use is probably for residents' meetings. Trees grow of the side of the tree, their newer bark deeply contrasting with the older, more weathered bark. Small indentions are carved into the stump, allowing the Pokemon to climb to different areas of the cut down tree's base.

The bird Pokemon sighs, hesitant to leave, but forces his eyes away. He regretfully lifts off into the air, not looking back at the beloved tree stump.

Swiping away a tear, he looks at the next letter. A shudder runs down his spine as he reads the hardly legible words. Darkness Ridge is where he must go next.

He turns in almost a complete circle, watching Flyaway Forest pass beneath him. The mountains ahead now contain a deep sense of foreboding dread. The thought of entering Darkness Ridge sends a scared chill down Pelipper's spine.

The bird Pokemon cautiously flys towards his location, nervous for what might be there when he arrives.

The mountains march slowly towards Pelipper, their peaks looming over the forest below. Their snow-capped tops curiously remaining still. Few evergreen trees litter this area, making bushes and grass the main, yet sparse, vegetation around.

He scans the mountainside for Darkness Ridge, when he spots it beneath the shadows of the other mountains. It shows no sign of light, not even vegetation, from this distance.

Pelipper hesitantly drifts closer, allowing his wings to rest from flying. As he nears his letter's destination, the darkness envelopes him. The cold, slightly humid air pushes its way through his feathers, past his skin, right down to his bones. Shivers begin to run through him.

The mailbox wasn't far from where he arrived, which was much to his pleasure. He pushes the envelope inside, and then backs up, not taking a moment more to examine the scenery.

Pelipper jumps into the air, hurriedly flapping his wings to leave the area.

When he emerges into the warm air, he takes a moment to breathe before looking at the final letter. It's addressed for a Pokemon at Bountiful Sea.

Pelipper turns north, a smile crawling onto his face. Despite having a small hatred towards oceans and seas, the thought of being near water brings joy to the bird Pokemon.

His past destinations pass under him as he flys to the final destination of the day. His eyes shine with happiness and a smile is perched upon his mouth.

The air begins to become humid, the ocean breeze drifting over to him. The salty smell of seawater mingles with the particles of water in the air, moistening Pelipper's wings while causing him, to his great surprise, to taste salt.

The beach comes into sight, and the bird Pokemon speeds up, ready to meet the ocean. The sound of waves hitting the sand slowly grows as Pelipper approaches.

He stops in the air above the ocean, curious as to where the mailbox could be. He floats down to the sand, and glances around. Nothing. He waddles forward a few steps. Still, nothing.

Pelipper, stumped by the lack of mailbox, drops the letter on the ground. He leaves it there while cautiously walking towards the water. Bountiful Sea was indeed beneath the water, yet, there was no way for him to reach it. So in spite of the residents possible never getting their letter, he leaves it in the sand.

The bird Pokemon, letters delivered, adventure had, takes off into the sky, a small smile of satisfaction dancing across his face. He turns for the post office, and begins his course back to where he started.

_A/N_

_Flys. Yes, I don't know if it's actually a word or not, but I'm using it. Muahahahahahahaha~ I like, totally have like omg like totes lol haz writers like block at the like totally like moment and like it suuckz. Yeah guys, I have writer's block and I hate it. Gosh this story was mostly me just describing things. Happy Thursday (or whatever day it is)! Thanks for reading!_

_-Twilit Lady of Majesty_


End file.
